The sun within me - extras
by fangirlandiknowit
Summary: A bunch of spin-offs and headcanons and whatnot for my fic The sun within me. Originally posted on tumblr. NarutoxSasuke plus SasukexCharasuke.
1. Chapter 1

So, I wrote these extras quite a while ago, so those of you who've been following my tumblr for a while have probably read them already. But they're worth reading again:p

Anyway, these are very possibly SPOILERS when it comes to things like their marks, but I'm most likely not using anything written here in the actual fic. Could be similar though.

Chapter order is in the order I wrote them, fyi.

This chapter's spin-off is written for sprx77 like, a year and a half ago. But I am lazy and bad at posting stuff on all sites. Oh, and it's smut with Naruto topping:3

* * *

There was a thud followed by a gasp as Sasuke's hands slammed against the glass wall of the shower. His head was bent, water streaming down the dark bangs plastered to his flushed face, lips tingling and sore from the bruising kiss Naruto had just given him. Tan hands caressed down his back, palms pressing into his muscles.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto's shaky voice caused his heart to hammer even harder against his ribs, an open-mouthed kiss over his pulse letting Naruto know how affected he was. His fingertips clenched against the cool glass, a hot tongue trailing slowly up his neck, and he fought to suppress a shiver when Naruto's chest connected with his back. He felt dizzy, his mind weak underneath the onslaught of memories that left Naruto in flickering bursts, passing through the mark on his palm that he held flat over Sasuke's heart.

 _I love you… I always did…_

It was difficult to breathe, impossible to think, Naruto panting into his ear. A strangled sound escaped his throat, having formed deep inside his chest and forced its way over his tongue and past his lips. Everywhere they were connected burned, and it felt like he showered underneath a cascade of crackling sparks rather than smooth water.

"Sasuke, I need you, you're everything to me…"

The lump lodged painfully in his throat threatened to suffocate him, but when Naruto moved his hand to place it over his instead, he linked their fingers tightly. Thankfully Naruto kept his hand slightly bent, palm hovering over his skin, or he was certain he'd go mad. Naruto's free hand had continued to run up and down his side, and now it snuck around his front, teasing his groin, dragging along the inside of his thigh only to return and graze his pubes.

"Do you want me, Sasuke?"

How could such simple words carry so much weight? They spun through his foggy mind, echoed there, crushing any last barriers he'd erected to protect himself.

 _Of course_ , he wanted to say, _what else would I live for?_

All he managed was a weak nod as he turned his head in response to the fiery kisses Naruto pressed to his chin and cheek, and finally the corner of his mouth. With half-lidded eyes he met electric blue, drawing him in, trapping him, though he was a willing prisoner. Naruto's hard length was digging into his right ass-cheek, rubbing slightly whenever the other ninja seemed unable to hold back. Shivers of anticipation rushed through his body, coiling in his stomach, groin and thighs. Hand grabbing Sasuke's ass firmly, Naruto spread his cheeks, cock sliding in place between them. Their eyes still locked, Sasuke could see Naruto's lashes flutter in arousal, the color of his irises seemingly darker as he made an experimental thrust.

An involuntary gasp escaped Naruto, and he pressed his lips to the sensitive spot just underneath Sasuke's ear. His fingers hurt, squeezed as they were between tan ones, but the pain lost to the pleasured haze that was Naruto embracing him tightly, as if afraid of ever letting go again. There was nothing he could do besides allowing his forehead to connect with glass, his lungs desperate to regain control, eyelids falling shut when Naruto's hand snuck lower again to wrap loosely around his length. His thumb swiped over the swollen head, wiping off water and a bead of precum, lips forming a smile against Sasuke's shoulder. It was a smile, Sasuke was sure, that would steal his breath had he had any left.

The combination of Naruto sliding against him as he moved his hips and the stimulation of the hand stroking him soon had Sasuke's legs trembling with the effort to keep him standing. He bit his lower lip harshly, but too much sound still left him, his breath creating fog against the glass. Butterfly kisses assaulted his neck and shoulder, Sasuke's mind reeling with the emotions pounding inside of him. He felt right, complete, _whole_ when Naruto held him. He didn't want to know what he looked like right now, face scrunched up in desire, cheeks tinted red, dark eyes glossy. Naruto's love was a fever coursing through them both, igniting something within him that he had long since thought lost.

 _Hope_.

He hoped, wished fervently. For what he wasn't sure, only knew that it was for Naruto's sake. Naruto, who whispered his name repeatedly like a promise, a promise of the future they would build together.

It was with a shuddering exhale that Sasuke spilled against the shower wall, over Naruto's hand, blinded for a second. And it was in that moment, with Naruto tensing up behind him before slumping against him in post-orgasmic bliss, that the realization settled within Sasuke. One thought, clear and sharp, rolling slowly through his mind like a thunderous avalanche made of the softest cotton. He sucked in a breath, like it was the first time he tasted fresh air, lacking the all too familiar bitter smog clogging up his lungs.

Naruto's lips searched his and he turned, tangling his fingers in short spikes, bodies aligned and Naruto's arms secured around his lower back. He ran the fingers of his left hand down the side of Naruto's face, fingertips tracing his cheekbone, his chin, thumb angling to press into his racing pulse. Swallowing thickly, nerves going haywire, a painful prickling travelling down his spine, he spread his fingers across Naruto's whiskered cheek before boldly flattening his palm over it.

He held it there for the briefest of moments, Naruto jolting as if stung, their tongues pausing mid-kiss. Wide, blue eyes stared into his, shock melting into affection, into something more, something inexplicably deep that resounded in Sasuke's very soul. In that moment there was nothing separating them, no veil to cover the naked, raw emotions bristling in the air. There was only the two of them, lost within each other, so close and so calm, so reassured yet so vulnerable.

Naruto's mouth separated from his, though their lips still brushed sensually, a beatific smile lighting up his face. Heart soaring, Sasuke knew, in that moment he simply _knew_.

He was home.


	2. Chapter 2

A headcanon - see it as actual canon or not, however you like - written for definitelynotaminion. This was written like, almost a year ago. Oh well.

This takes place in some sort of epilogue thingy. Contains some smut (and major feels heh). Naruto tops here too bc why not. Also, their marks play a big role:3

* * *

When Sasuke wakes up it is much too warm underneath the covers, and his chest feels a little sticky underneath Naruto's bare arm. He shifts, pushing the arm off himself and instead turning to his side, breathing easier. Mind still foggy he presses his face against a tan shoulder, the warmth trying its best to lull him back into a dreamless rest. He sighs, shifting again in order to find a more comfortable position, eventually placing his left arm across Naruto's abdomen. It does nothing to lessen the heat, but he's used to it by now, and takes pleasure in it.

The sound of rustling sheets lets him know that Naruto is waking up, his legs straightening out in a languid stretch that soon reaches his arms, and he lets out a grunt when his left one is trapped underneath Sasuke's.

"Mh, lemme stretch," he complains, letting out a pleased noise when Sasuke relents with a quiet snort.

Naruto arches his back as his hands stretch far above his head, hitting the wall behind their heads. Sasuke props himself up on an elbow, eyes running down the taut muscle on Naruto's chest, thinking that if he wasn't so hairless, he'd mistake him for a cat.

"No smirking in the morning," Naruto mumbles once he's finished blinking bleary eyes open, a finger swiping at Sasuke's lips.

"I wasn't," he disagrees in a dry tone, but Naruto ignores it and yawns widely, not bothering to cover his mouth.

Then he turns, too, sneaking an arm underneath Sasuke to gather him into an embrace, entirely ignoring that Sasuke is forced to wedge his arm uncomfortably between their bodies. There's a word of protest bubbling up his throat, out of habit; but it changes into a hitched breath when Naruto's fingers brush his neck before his right palm settles against his shoulder blade.

Another type of heat washes through him, familiar yet exhilarating, his heart thumping a little harder in his chest as Naruto's sleepy thoughts of _safe, home_ enters him. He releases a shaky puff of air that hits Naruto's throat, eyes falling closed as he accepts the invading emotions. They swirl lazily through his chakra pathways, and if he concentrates hard, he can feel each node as it lights up when the emotional waves pass. Naruto likes to describe it as having flowers suddenly bloom within him, but Sasuke is a lot less romantic, simply acknowledging that every node hums with Naruto's thoughts and emotions instead of chakra.

He wonders if he'll ever get used to the feeling, finding it sometimes as painful as it is soothing. He already woke up twice during the night, forcefully roused by Naruto's unconscious touch transmitting his dreams to Sasuke.

Reaching behind himself with his free hand, Sasuke grabs Naruto's wrist and moves it so that the mark is no longer touching his skin. Naruto huffs but doesn't resist, instead pressing a kiss to the top of Sasuke's head, fingers finding entertainment in playing with his hair instead.

They're quiet for a while, taking their time waking up, in no hurry to go about today's business. When their position becomes uncomfortable, Naruto switches to lie on his back, Sasuke sprawled against his side, inhaling Naruto's scent with each breath. He tries to think of nothing, but ends up replaying one of Naruto's dreams instead, unable to hold back a half amused, half dismissive sound.

"What are you thinking about?" Naruto murmurs, cheek against Sasuke's head, arms in a strong hold around his back.

"You," he admits.

"Yes, I know that," Naruto says, exasperated as if Sasuke should have known he knew. "I meant what about me."

"Your stupid dream," he elaborates then, deciding to humor him.

"What stupid dream?" Naruto sounds confused, and Sasuke supposes he really doesn't notice how he keeps waking him up at night.

"The one where I bought you ten bowls of super deluxe ramen."

"Oh. You saw that one?" Sasuke lets out an affirmative grunt and Naruto nods thoughtfully, until his earlier words seem to catch up to him. "That dream wasn't stupid!"

"Of course it was," Sasuke snorts.

"It was _not_ ," Naruto insists indignantly, starting to rock from side to side with Sasuke held against him in a childish attempt to change his mind.

"Stop that," Sasuke mutters, but knows it's futile until Naruto gets what he wants.

So he endures it until Naruto grows bored and rolls them around, deciding that kissing and nipping at Sasuke's neck is a lot more fulfilling.

xxx

Sitting by the kitchen table, Sasuke absentmindedly rubs at the marks littering his neck as he bites into an apple, Naruto's loud singing reaching him from the shower. He stares at nothing in particular, listening to the soft ticking coming from the clock on the wall. His body still thrums with all sorts of pleasure, his skin a little cold now, hair damp from his own shower. If Naruto hadn't decided to be Naruto again, he might have relented and let him share his, but as it is, he finds it was a suitable punishment.

He barely acknowledges Naruto when enters the kitchen, wearing only a towel, drops of water still running down his body. Why that moron refuses to dry himself properly, he'll never understand. He seems to be in a perfect mood, humming rather than singing now, but Sasuke ignores him in favor of his apple.

When Naruto passes behind him and slides his palm against his exposed neck, Sasuke's body tightens up for a moment before relaxing again, a shiver running down his spine at the brief onslaught of pleasure.

"Idiot," he hisses, eyes narrowed dangerously, but Naruto only chuckles happily to himself as he rummages through the cupboards for everything he needs.

Sasuke rubs his face tiredly. The tingle that had just started to recede is now back again, and he's starting to wonder if Naruto is purposefully keeping him like this, just to see how long it takes for him to explode. Though, he can't say it's a bad feeling.

xxx

They're on the couch, Sasuke on his back with Naruto draped over him. There's no longer anything interesting to watch, and he's counting the seconds before Naruto will start whining. Sure enough, he's soon shown the top of Naruto's head as he buries his face in the middle of Sasuke's chest, an annoyed groan leaving him as if on cue. He can feel the front of his shirt becoming damp where Naruto is undoubtedly breathing against it. When Sasuke doesn't react, Naruto bites him.

"It's not _my_ fault there's nothing interesting in the middle of the day," he complains, tugging at blond spikes, but Naruto has sucked fabric into his mouth and refuses to let go. "What the hell," he mutters, leaning his head back and heaving a sigh.

It's impossible to understand what Naruto replies, not that he tries very hard, but he turns the TV off all the same. Naruto wriggles, shoving his arms uncomfortably underneath the small of Sasuke's back. It doesn't surprise him that Naruto is a little restless, they're probably overdue on a work-out.

"Want to go spar?" he asks, but instead of replying verbally, Naruto squeezes his hand underneath his shirt and places his palm on the skin by his hip.

Instantly, Sasuke feels a shiver of excitement travel up his body, every muscle tensing for a moment, fingers twitching in anticipation.

"A simple 'yes' would do," he huffs, but Naruto kisses his chest through the damp fabric and grins at him, eyes closed as his chin digs into Sasuke painfully. "Your turn to do laundry," he adds, curling the corners of his lips when Naruto's grin turns into mock betrayal.

"But I did it two days ago!"

"So?"

"It's totally not my turn."

The argument continues as they walk outside, both barefoot in the pleasant weather, neither bothering to change into more fitting clothes. The garden connected to the house is rather small, but it has a large enough patch of open space for simple sparring sessions.

"Only taijutsu," Sasuke says as he smoothly enters a fighting stance.

"Fine, but-" Naruto cuts himself short as he dodges a kick, retaliating with a quick fist that has Sasuke jumping backwards. "Loser has to do laundry," Naruto continues, crouching and swiping a leg out to try and trip Sasuke.

"What's the difference?" Sasuke taunts, attacking with a series of punches and kicks that Naruto easily blocks.

"Teme!" Naruto growls, blue eyes narrowing, but the grin returns to his face like it never left.

They kick and dodge and punch, the routine as natural to them as breathing. It's when Naruto catches one of his fists with his right hand that Sasuke falters for a second, and fails to block the follow-up kick. He's thrown into a tree, luckily, no damage done, but Naruto blinks owlishly at him.

"Why didn't you block it?" Naruto asks as he stands up to brush himself off, a frown marring his face, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes.

"Your mark touched me," he deadpans, because by now there's just no way Naruto doesn't understand the effect it has on him.

"Oh, right," Naruto chuckles awkwardly, scratching at his neck.

And he _should_ feel awkward, because the emotion darting through Sasuke's arm really didn't have much to do with sparring. When Naruto discreetly adjusts his pants, Sasuke leans back against the tree, shoving his hands down the pockets of his loose sweatpants.

"Done sparring?" he pointedly asks, raising an eyebrow when Naruto's cheeks flush, teeth gnawing at his bottom lip.

"It's only been ten minutes," Naruto argues, but Sasuke can bet that Naruto's earlier eagerness to spar has disappeared, giving way to something else.

"If you hadn't just touched me, I might have believed you actually wanted to continue," he drawls, giving Naruto a patronizing look that immediately causes him to stalk over to Sasuke, arms trapping him by his sides.

"It's your fault for being so distracting," the other ninja defends himself with, but Sasuke can feel the pull between their bodies, see the strain in Naruto's gaze as he tries to keep a moderate distance.

"Then I suppose I'll have an easy victory," he replies in a matter-of-fact tone, bending down to snatch one of Naruto's ankles and flinging him towards the house.

Torn between what appears to be anger and amusement, Naruto creates a clone that stops him mid-flight. Then he shakes his head, as if to clear it from all distractions.

"Fine," he agrees, opening and closing his fists in anticipation of Sasuke's next move. "But don't come crying to me when I wound your ego, bastard."

It takes maybe an hour of what is rough exercise rather than sparring until Sasuke can see that certain glint in Naruto's eyes. They are both drawing ragged breaths, grunting and swearing, with sweat dripping underneath the blaring sun. Naruto's hair and eyes seem to shine in the bright light, and there's a lopsided grin on his face as he reaches for Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke allows himself to be pushed to the ground.

Naruto follows, catching himself of hands and knees above Sasuke's body, gaze intense as it holds Sasuke still. His fingers move to brush off some of the hair that sticks to Sasuke's forehead, thumb tracing an eyebrow reverently. Not bothering to wait for their chests to stop heaving, Sasuke grips the sides of Naruto's t-shirt and pulls him closer, noses bumping and Naruto's breathless laughter against his mouth. The thumb drags down along his cheek, then runs along his lower lip, back and forth, Naruto's body relaxing further to cover him completely.

It's sweaty and warm and Naruto's shirt is damp where Sasuke's hands run across his back, his heartbeat quick and prominent in his throat when Naruto's thumb sinks lower to press against his pulse. He hooks a leg over the back of Naruto's thigh, and the smile that greets his lips is so soft and fluttering that he feels his own respond.

" _Sasuke_ ," Naruto whispers, his face so close that there's no point in trying to keep it in focus, their eyes closing as he tilts his head just enough to slant his mouth at the perfect angle over Naruto's.

And he knows it's perfect, because practice makes perfect and if there's one thing they've been doing, it's practicing.

The kiss is a heated affair, with Sasuke lifting his hands to bury them in blond tresses, tugging _just so_ , giving Naruto ample reason to produce pleased little noises for him to swallow. Naruto's hands in turn grip his bare shoulders, caressing underneath the fabric of his tank top in smooth circles. Tongues eagerly lick one another, rolling and rubbing in deliberate movements, Naruto's familiar taste invading his senses.

Still short on breath they try their best to keep their mouths connected, Naruto sucking on his tongue almost aggressively. To them, it's like a natural prolonging of their spar, Naruto's hard body heavy as it presses Sasuke into the ground. When he bites into Naruto's lower lip his reward is a shaky inhale of breath and nails digging into his shoulders, blue eyes hazy as they meet his own again.

It's one of those moments when the world seems to exist only for them to be able to be with each other. Naruto means so much to him, and it's a good thing they don't need to talk out loud to show their feelings to each other because Sasuke wouldn't even know where to begin.

He slowly lets go of Naruto's lip, teeth dragging along it, but Naruto follows his mouth to place a lingering, chaste kiss on it. A shiver makes its way down his body, inspired by the way Naruto looks at him and the gentle kiss he doesn't need Naruto's mark touching him to understand the meaning of. Naruto's right hand traces up along his arm in feather light brushes of fingertips, the touch firmer by his wrist, and he releases his hold of blond hair. Fingers intertwining, Naruto slowly lowers their hands to the ground, staring into his eyes but it feels like he stares straight into his soul instead.

When Naruto's fingertips caress his palm he sighs, playing with the baby hair on Naruto's neck and waiting, patiently, for Naruto to finish and press their palms together. It is something Naruto seems to need often, this connection that runs so much deeper than anything else they've experienced in life. He may think it's a little excessive when Naruto uses it for whatever mundane reasons, but times like these, Sasuke needs it too.

Breath hitching and eyelids fluttering, Sasuke allows the memories and emotions to run free inside of him. Naruto sinks down to lie on top of him, face in the crook of his neck so that his hair tickles Sasuke's chin.

Their lungs start moving in sync, their heartbeats starting to match, and Sasuke easily succumbs to the world that is purely _for them_.

It happens that they lose themselves in there for hours. There is always something new to discover, something new to explore within each other. He can feel Naruto nudge his consciousness in a certain direction, and reaching for his hand, they dive deep into uncharted territory.

They wake up to the cool shadows of evening and angry growling of stomachs, but their smiles don't falter in the least as they greet the present again.

xxx

In the stillness of the night, Sasuke throws his head back with an outdrawn moan. Naruto's hands keep a strong hold of his hips, and mixed with Sasuke's own pleasure is everything that Naruto can see and feel and think, a chaotic mess inside his mind and body. It vibrates and pulsates and shakes him, to the point where he can't tell what's up and down, what's today and yesterday and tomorrow.

All he knows is Naruto inside and out, his body writhing, fingers digging into the mattress and clawing at the sheets. Every chakra node inside him lights up, brighter where his skin connects with Naruto's, brighter whenever Naruto leans down to whisper sweet nothings in his ears.

He doesn't hold back his voice, there's no point, not when Naruto can tell he doesn't want to. Not when Naruto has seen it all, anyway, the good and the bad, the ugly and the beautiful. And so he lets himself loose, because he knows that being with Naruto is not losing control, it's sharing it.

And Naruto is so very good at sharing.

Their bodies tense and relax in powerful movements, tasting and touching and feeling each other, hearts beating a staccato and lungs burning. There is so much pleasure coursing through his veins, his body shivering tiredly as he slams a fist against the headboard.

"Shit, you'll break it," Naruto laughs breathlessly, but increases the strength behind his thrusts and Sasuke can't remember his own name anymore.

There's a relentless flood of emotions coming from Naruto, overpowering him, drowning him until he never wants to breathe again. A hot mouth covers his neck, Naruto's body aligned with his, scorching skin against skin. He grabs for Naruto's head, twisting fingers in his hair until he can hear a sharp hiss of pain, teeth joining Naruto's mouth in retaliation. Strong hands slide up along his sides, curling around his shoulders, forcing him to meet the thrusts even harder. He slaps his left palm against Naruto's upper arm, nails digging into the muscle there as he feels Naruto's entire body shudder violently.

He can feel his muscles tightening up, preparing for what is to come. The first time they did this, Sasuke was knocked out cold. But now, each time, they can handle a little more, give a little more, take a little more.

 _Share_ a little more.

The heat feels like explosions detonating throughout his mind, spreading into his body and transferring to Naruto. Everything constricts and expands in an endless loop of mind-numbing pleasure, as if his very soul trembles in resonance with Naruto's. He never wants it to end, and for a long time, it doesn't.

When he can feel sleep tug at the edges of his consciousness, he is, once again, gathered into Naruto's arms, a soothing throbbing left to run along his nerve system. He sighs, everything right with the world, and presses closer to Naruto's warmth.

It's highly possible that the other is already asleep, but even so, Sasuke is filled with the contentment that seeps from him in steady, pulsing beats. Before he drifts off to join him, he sends a little burst of his own, feeling Naruto shift and smile against his neck.

It feels good to be alive.

xxx

When Sasuke finally decides to confront Naruto about the constant touching –because what the hell, is Naruto keeping him constantly high on some emotion-induced drug or something?– the other ninja simply laughs brightly and cups his face, bringing their foreheads together. His smile shines radiantly in his eyes and the feeling assaulting Sasuke through Naruto's palm is one hundred percent _pure_ , and he has never felt so flustered in his entire life. But Naruto only smiles even brighter and kisses him hard, and there's no need for words because Sasuke places his hand above Naruto's to connect them, and there's an echo ringing deafeningly loud inside their minds that tells them, more than anything, what this is.

 _Love_.


	3. Chapter 3

SasukexCharasuke! This one's for shherie and not that old, really. It's just a silly little drabble on the them of what if Sasuke had ended up in the RTN world alone? Also because I totally ship them lol.

* * *

"Hey there."

Sasuke didn't bother turning around when he felt arms sneak around his shoulders from behind, a hot breath washing over his ear. Charasuke nuzzled the spot underneath it, rubbing his nose into the sensitive skin while Sasuke tried to shake off the pleased shiver making its way down his spine.

"I'm busy," he complained, lifting up the scroll he was currently reading, though he doubted Charasuke spared it a look.

"Mm, but I found such a _good_ spot," his alter ego mumbled and placed soft kisses down the side of his neck, hair tickling Sasuke's skin and this time he couldn't ignore the shiver inspired by the touch. "It would be a terrible shame not to make use of it…"

A wet tongue darted out to taste Sasuke's skin, drawing circles on the skin underneath his ear -and he refused to admit it was a weak spot- while one pale hand dragged down the middle of his chest in a much too familiar fashion.

"Someone's sure of themselves," Sasuke drawled, but didn't intercept the hand as it tugged impatiently on the hem of his shirt.

Charasuke and he might share identical bodies, but though the sight was familiar, the fact that Sasuke was not in control of this particular hand elicited an embarrassingly strong surge of pleasure in his groin.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Charasuke whispered into his ear, a slight mocking tone to his voice that made Sasuke wonder if he really sounded like that to others.

If he did, he needed to use that tone more often.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Sasuke retorted, finally allowing himself to turn slightly in his seat, Charasuke eagerly leaning in to brush their lips together in a slow, sensual move.

"You know I only have eyes for you."

The half joke made Sasuke quirk his lips, letting the scroll fall forgotten to the table and tugging teasingly at Charasuke's pants when the other bit gently into his lower lip.

He could feel arousal building up inside his lower belly, and turned fully so that he could pull Charasuke onto his lap. Those dark eyes were glittering with mirth and something else, something deeper that Sasuke didn't want to put a name on yet, the emotions soon blocked by lowered eyelids as their mouths met again in several sweet, chaste kisses.

"Good," Sasuke mumbled through their kissing, licking a lewd path along the seam of Charasuke's lips. His hands had found purchase in spiky black hair, tilting the other's head back and adding another lick up his Adam's apple. Finishing by brushing his lips along Charasuke's chin, he smirked at the moan reaching his ears. "Now that you successfully distracted me from work, why don't you make good on that statement?"

Charasuke squirmed happily on his lap, pressing closer to his body and gripping his shoulders tightly. WIth his nose buried in Sasuke's neck he let out a contented sigh, though Sasuke could feel the bulge in his pants against his own. He had to admit it was a welcomed distraction, though he wasn't looking forward to catching up on work later.

"But Sasuke…" Charasuke moaned, pressing even closer when one of Sasuke's hands ran down his side to caress his hipbone. "I'd rather _feel_ good," he bucked eagerly against Sasuke's groin, "won't you make me feel good?"

By the end of his request he sounded slightly breathless, Sasuke's heartbeat picking up its pace as he dragged nails over silky skin and was rewarded with another outdrawn moan.

"Mm," he hummed in agreement, tugging at the strands of hair he still held and connecting their mouths again in a sloppy kiss.

He couldn't really see any reason not to agree. In fact, the thought of taking his alter ego to bed -again- didn't seem like a bad idea at all. Already he could feel the anticipation coiling inside him, aided by Charasuke's expertly grinding hips. It would only be a matter of time before those hips grinded down on his cock instead…

Reluctantly pulling apart he kissed the corner of Charasuke's mouth, then his cheek, then along his jaw until he reached a flushed ear to send a warm puff of air into it, his alter ego whimpering in need at the words following the heat.

"Then why don't you get that tight ass of yours into bed for me?"

Needless to say, Charasuke didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

We'll see if I ever write any other extra stuff, but for now, I'll leave you with this:3


End file.
